


Those Goddamn Pants

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: Roger watches John dance in some really tight pants after a gig, only to find that John is watching him too.





	Those Goddamn Pants

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry in advance but i had an idea and had to write it.

There was only one way for this to end.  _ A damn good one _ , Roger thought, eyes raking over Johns form. He was wearing  _ ungodly _ tight black trousers, that hugged his ass and thighs  _ just right _ , and a grey button-up what was  _ also _ tight. And he was dancing. Swaying his hips to the beat of the music that had replaced theirs in the last half hour. The light colored light hit his skin and made him glow. The gig was fun, but getting shit-faced and watching the people dance was, sometimes, more amusing. Maybe it was more fun because Roger could watch John lose himself. See his shy demeanor fall away as he danced with people who had been there, partly, for him. 

 

In the past year of playing with Queen, John had become quite the player. He knew how to get what he wanted and he had willing participants practically lining up for a chance, birds and blokes alike. And again tonight, John knew what he wanted, and was determined to get it. So he looked the drummer right in the eye has he danced, daring him to take him home and ruin him. Ever since he had met Roger that’s all he’s wanted. John had heard the rumors of how Roger was in bed and John was curious to say the least.

 

From where the drummer sat at the bar, the bassist was looking absolutely  _ delicious _ . Roger couldn’t think right with John’s hooded eyes locked on him. With his mind scattered, he got up and pushed himself against John. The drummer moved their bodies to the beat, letting his hands settle on the bassists hips. Roger looked him in the eyes as he drew them closer together, almost as a promise for more to come.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By half past one, Deaky was pulling Roger to his flat. They stumbled and giggled through the streets of London, excited to see what the night would lead to. As soon as they got up the stairs to the door of the apartment, Roger pressed himself against John’s backside. He wrapped his arms around the youngers torso as John fumbled to turn the key. The breath on his neck was driving him insane.

 

Once the door was opened and they stepped inside, John turned, shut the door with his heel, and connected their lips. It was messy and  _ dirty _ . Roger pressed him into the door, while John’s hands found their way into the others hair. They parted and caught their breath for a moment before John whispered, “My room. Right now.”

 

Roger nodded eagerly and let himself be pulled through the flat, getting a good look at John’s ass in those  _ fucking pants _ . Once they reached their destination, Roger pulled his bandmate into his arms again and put his lips right next to his ear.

 

“You look so beautiful, but you know that don’t you? Put on quite the show today, hmm?” John let out a shuddered breath as Roger growled in his ear. “Should’ve fucked you right there. Where everyone could see. Let them know it’s my cock you’re gagging for. That I’m the one you dressed for. So pretty, John.”

 

“Roger, please.” The bassist moaned. He wasn’t above begging and would gladly do it if it meant getting dicked down by Roger. The man hummed in his ear, then started kissing his neck. He sucked on the spot just below his ear and John let out a little whimper, his hands flying to Roger’s shoulders and hair.

 

“Rog, god, just fuck me.” The words flew out of John’s mouth before he could stop them but he didn’t regret them. An animalistic growl was ripped from Roger’s lips when he heard those words. His fingers worked on that goddamn button-up while John’s fumbled with his own pants. Roger slipped the shirt off the bassist and assisted him with those tight ass pants. They struggled for a moment, peeling the pants away from his form. A small giggle broke through the heat of the moment and caused a smile to break across Rogers face. Once the pants were off of John, the man pulled Roger’s shirt off and dropped to his knees. He undid his pants and yanked them down to his ankles.

 

John looked at Roger through his lashes as he pulled down the latters underwear. The blonds dick bobbed against his stomach and John licked his lips. He dragged his tongue along the underside of Roger’s cock before taking the tip into his mouth. Roger groaned at the heat of John’s mouth on him and tangled a hand in the brunettes long hair. John took more of Roger into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Slowly, John pulled his lips back to the tip and swirled his tongue around it. Roger let out a breathy groan at John’s actions.

 

“Such a good mouth baby. Take me so well. So pretty,” Roger praised. John hummed around the drummers cock, drool now covering his shaft. The hand in his hair tightened at the vibrations, pulling John away from Roger’s dick.

 

“Get on the bed.”

 

A shiver traveled down John’s spine as he stood. However, he didn’t make his make his way over to the bed. Instead, he gently grabbed one of the blond’s hands and brought it up to his lips. He took the tip of Roger’s pointer finger into his mouth, hollowed out his cheeks, and sucked, making a show of it. The bassist met Roger’s eyes and released the finger from his lips before surging forward to kiss the other.

 

It was messy, all spit and teeth, as they made their way over to the edge of the bed, stripping out of the last of their clothes. Roger broke away and pushed John onto his back once they got to their destination. John shuffled up the bed a little before Roger laid between his legs. The drummer connected his lips just under John’s jaw and bit down gently, drawing a gasp from his sinful lips. The latter’s hands flew up to his hair and back and tightened. Roger kissed and sucked on that spot, determined to leave a mark, showing the whole world that the oh-so-innocent John Deacon could be naughty.

 

“Roger, if you don’t put your cock in me soon I’m not going to help you unload your shit from the van at our next gig,” John groaned, tugging on the mess of blond hair in his grasp and raking his nails up Roger’s back. All he could do when Roger flipped him onto his front was smirk. He was finally going to get his answer once and for all, officially.

 

There was a moment of quiet as Roger grabbed the lube that sat on top of the bedside table. As he spread the lube onto his fingers, he raked his eyes down John’s backside, eyes resting on his ass. A part of Roger wanted to eat him out. Watch him fall apart on his tongue.  _ Another time, maybe _ , was the drummers last thought before spreading John and prodding his hole with his finger. Roger watched as his eyes fluttered shut and a small whimper escaped his lips before he captured the lower in his teeth. His hips rocked back gently, and Roger took the hint, pushing his finger in bit by bit. A small smile played on the brunette's lips as the finger began to pump in and out of him at a quicker pace. Eventually, another joined, scissoring him open. Roger drove his fingers deeper, causing John to let out an audible gasp and clutch the sheets around him.

 

“Roger, I swear to god,” John threatened, but there wasn’t any bite to it. But he was a queen, and queens got what they want, when they want it. So he pulled his fingers out and flipped over the other man before going to his pants and pulling out a condom. He opened it with his teeth and rolled it onto his member. Once he reached his lover, he connected their lips again and hiked up one of John’s legs. He lined up with John and slowly pushed into him, letting him adjust to him. They groaned into each others mouths and the bassist’s hands returned to their previous position in the blond’s hair and on his back.

 

Roger bottomed out and pulled his lips away from John’s. He brushed his nose against the bassist’s and watched as the man below him tipped his head back and let his mouth fall open. John was tight and warm around the drummer and it made the blond want to  _ lose his shit _ . Roger nosed his way down his throat as he gave a shallow thrust.

 

“Oh fuck,” John squeaked. He had known that Roger was big, hell, he had his cock in his mouth a few moments ago but now that Roger was  _ inside _ him, he realized he had severely underestimated exactly  _ just how big _ . The stretch hurt in the most divine way and he needed more.

 

Now, Roger wanted to make this as painless as possible for John, but when he heard him whimper, “Rog, _ faster. Please. _ ” it was over. All the self control flew out the window and the image of John dancing in those  _ god-forsaken _ pants flashed through his memory. He snapped his hips into John and the sound the brunette made was burned into his memory. It was a mix of a whimper, a choke, and a scream and Roger wanted to hear that forever. He rolled his hips into John, trying to get the angle where he could have the man under him writhing and a wreak.

 

“ _ Ah- _ right there,  _ hmm, god _ .” The bassist groaned. Roger smirked and thrust deeper into the man causing him to arch his back and drag his nails down the drummer’s back. 

 

The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, along with the prettiest sounds Roger had ever heard, as they found a rhythm together. They neared closer and closer to the edge together, gasping and grabbing each other in desperation.

 

“So good, baby. So tight and pretty. Perfect,” Roger whispered into John’s ear. His words drew another whimper from him before he whispered back, “All for you. Rog, I’m g-gonna c-c-cum.”

 

“Cum for me, baby. Show me how good I give it to you,” Roger growled.

 

That was all it took for John to paint their chests white, throwing his head back and mouth open, orgasm making its way through his body. Roger followed suit with John clenched around him.

 

Once Roger came down from his high, he flopped next to his bandmate on the bed. For a quick moment, Roger closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before sliding out of the bed and into the connected bathroom, throwing the used condom into the trash and grabbing a damp washcloth. As the drummer walked slowly back to John, he wiped the semen off of his chest and bit it lip, remembering the other man’s face as he made the mess.

 

When the rag made contact with the bassist’s body an unhappy groan made its way out. Roger let out a breathy laugh as he continued to clean up the mess. As soon as the cool cloth was off of him, he settled into the bed to sleep. The alcohol and sex had taken its toll and left the man exhausted. A few short moments later, John heard the soft rustling of cloth. Confused, he opened his eyes, and he didn’t like the sight at all.

 

Roger was fumbling around trying to put his clothes from before on.

 

“No, stay.” John mumbled from under his blankets. The blond looked at him with a surprised look.  _ Had he never stayed after? _

 

Slowly, Roger shed what he had managed to put on and walked over to the bed. “Are you sure? I can leave,” He whispered.

 

The brunette just rolled his eyes and scooted over and opened the blankets up to Roger. Carefully, he slid in and faced John but still kept his distance. Another eye roll. John shuffled closer until he had tucked himself into the blond’s chest. Hesitantly, Roger’s arms found their way around him and he relaxed.  _ Victory. _

 

Roger would never admit it, but he knew that when John and Freddie were lounging on Fred’s couch, almost spooning, Roger wanted to join. He wanted to be hugged and coddled more than anything but he wouldn’t allow anyone to let him indulge. It was sad. But now that would change. And that was good. It made him smile. John felt himself being pulled closer into him and nuzzled him. He felt a rush of air against his neck and then steady breathing. He smiled and took a deep breath as well. They had the day off tomorrow and John wanted to sleep in as much as possible.

  
  
  
  
  


_ I JUST HAD SEX WITH MY BANDMATE. _

**Author's Note:**

> cool. bye.


End file.
